


Taking daddy to bed

by Arwen88



Series: Manu & Wendy [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father/Daughter Incest, Incest, Incest Kink, Married Couple, Multi, Pregnancy Kink, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:36:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9921233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88
Summary: Thanks to Yuppu, Blackreed and Chibi for beta reading this. Manu is a character created by Yuppu.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Yuppu, Blackreed and Chibi for beta reading this. Manu is a character created by Yuppu.

John stopped in his track seeing his daughter’s door open: he knew she was there with her man and by the moans and cries coming from her bedroom he was pretty sure they were busy having sex.  
He wasn’t sure how, but lately sex was the only thing they did judging by the number of pictures her husband kept sending him. He wasn’t sure why Manu kept sending pictures of John’s baby sucking him and riding him or just undressing in front of the mirror in the morning. John was too ashamed of himself for getting an hard on from them to even think about telling her about the pictures and ask her if she did know. Even so John confronted Manu at least to make sure he wasn’t sending those pictures to anyone else.  
Manu snorted like he would never do such a thing and assured him those were only for himself and sometimes for John, that he wouldn’t show around Wendy to just everybody else.

John silently got close to the door to spy inside. His erection woke up abruptly at seeing his daughter on all fours on the bed, most likely busy sucking off her husband. He couldn’t be sure since all he could see was Wendy's back and her naked thighs.  
Manu however was sitting against the headboard and John could see he was stark naked. The man raised his eyes from her head to the door and John felt as if he had put down roots. John could barely breathe while his erection bulged from his pajamas pants but Manu smiled at him and nodded at him.  
The man petted his wife’s head enjoying the blowjob before sliding his hands down her back in a caress. She still had no idea they had an audience and moaned in excitement when her husband raised her skirt exposing her butt and panties to her father’s gaze.  
Suddenly John noticed how she was dressed up in clothes resembling the uniform she used to wear in high school and he just knew that it was Manu the one who picked them up. He still couldn’t make himself enter the room and Manu seemed to decide he needed a little push.  
John had already found out about their kink about those daddy/little girl scenes and had quite some time to get to terms with it - and his own reaction at thinking about his daughter moaning for daddy - but it still came as a surprise when Manu started talking dirty.

“Come on, baby, get daddy down your throat.” Manu moaned moving his hand back to caress her hair. “Oh, that’s a good girl… don’t you love having your mouth full, pretty princess? Daddy will reward you, don’t worry. Daddy would do anything for you, you won’t sleep until daddy had taken good care of you and your pussy.” The man murmured slowly driving her head up and down his shaft.  
It was the most erotic thing John had ever witnessed and soon he found himself stepping inside the room.  
Manu grinned looking at John approaching the bed.  
“Oh, you can’t wait for daddy to fuck you thoroughly, can you?”  
Wendy moaned, her lips sealed around his penis and both men knew she was getting even more turned on by the way she tried to press her legs together.  
“You just want daddy’s dick balls deep in your pussy, say it.” Manu said, driving her up and off his penis.  
Wendy sighed softly and licked her lips, still unaware of John behind her back.  
“I want daddy’s dick balls deep in my pussy, please…”  
“Good girl.” Her husband smiled broadly, leaning in to kiss her. “Daddy is here to do just that.” He murmured on her lips.  
Suddenly Wendy almost jumped up at finally sensing the presence behind her, but when she turned to look at her father she smiled at him, happy to see he had finally accepted the not so subtle invitations from her husband.  
“Hi, daddy.”  
John felt almost dizzy at being greeted like that and seeing how she had no shame at being seen by him while having sex, clearly wanting him to watch and enjoy too.  
“Are you sure you want me, baby?” John murmured just to be really sure before even trying to touch her.  
“Yes, daddy…” Wendy smiled, watching him in the eyes while going back at slowly jerking off her husband.  
At that John stripped down in a hurry, eager to get on the bed and touch her in the same way he had fantasized about for so long.  
Wendy giggled her butt in the air while still watching him, trying to tempt him as if John really needed that kind of encouragement.  
Both she and Manu stopped to look at him when John’s underwear finally ended up on the floor, both clearly impressed with his dick.  
“Impressive.” Manu remarked slowly nodding his head.  
John smiled a bit and climbed on the bed behind his daughter, watching for the first time in his life her ass so close up. The man slowly reached out to touch her skin and sighed at feeling her so hot under his fingers.  
Wendy tried to move towards him and John gained confidence from that. He started stroking her ass and slowly moved over her panties to touch her intimacy through the fabric. Wendy moaned softly and slightly parted her legs to give him more access.  
John had to start jerking himself off at seeing her so compliant at his touch. He pressed a finger against her labia and sighed at feeling her so soft and hot.  
“Daddy…” Wendy moaned before trying to move against his hand, rubbing herself on his fingers.  
“Oh, she’s really impatient.” Manu almost smirked, taking Wendy's face in his hands while kissing her on the lips.  
John could feel her underwear getting wet under his touch and took the chance to slowly peel it off. He wanted to savour every second of it, he was more excited than he had ever been in a long time, even from before he divorced her mother.  
Wendy tried to facilitate him and John licked his lips at seeing her pussy wet and ready for him. He took her panties off one of her legs but left it all tangled up around the other ankle, going back in a hurry to touch and caress her buttocks.  
“Oh, baby, daddy wants you so badly…”  
“I want you too, daddy…” Wendy moaned, closing her eyes for a moment.  
“Oh, I can’t wait for him to fuck you into a trembling mess…” Manu grinned, caressing her face. “I want to taste your sloppy pussy and give you an orgasm while you can’t stand one more…” He leaned in to kiss her while John leaned in behind her to lick her pussy for the first time.  
Wendy moaned loudly during the kiss, almost clinging at her husband's thighs.  
John moaned too at her reaction and kept licking and tasting her pussy and her fluids before pushing his tongue into her. Wendy was so soft and hot that John couldn't wait to get his dick into her and ram it in the same way he was fucking her with his tongue.  
Wendy made the most delicious sounds trying to ride his tongue until Manu guided her lips back on his dick and she opened up for him, excited at having her mouth fucked roughly while her dad finally tasted her pussy.  
John moved away from her only when he could not resist any longer and he resumed jerking off, almost out of breath.  
“Do you want daddy, baby? Do you want daddy to fuck you like you’re a woman?” John moaned placing his glans against her opening without yet pushing inside.  
Wendy answered with a moan trying to press herself against him.  
John slowly pushed inside his daughter with a loud groan, almost going crazy at how hot and soft her pussy was around his penis.  
“How does her pussy feel?” Manu asked, excited, petting her hair, his voice hoarse.  
“Oh, her pussy feels amazing…” John nodded almost out of breath already before slowly starting to move his hips.  
Wendy moaned and tried to move on his dick, trying to get some more, more excited at the feeling of him fucking her for real than she could have ever imagined before.  
“Oh, the way you’re trying to milk my cock, babe, do you want to drive me crazy?”  
“Maybe she wants to be fucked like a whore, had her pussy destroyed by daddy’s big cock.” Manu smirked watching his wife nod her head in approval at his sentence.  
The woman almost whimpered, letting go of Manu's erection, out of breath and with the physical need to talk.  
“Yes please, daddy, do that…” She implored the man behind her.  
“Do you want daddy to have no regard for your pussy?” John murmured, almost as if saying it too loudly could have been too much for him. He put more strength in his grip and started moving gradually faster.  
She turned to look at him over her shoulder and John sighed at seeing her lips red for sucking her own husband. For a moment he only wished to have some of that too later, even if he completely lost that thought after what she told him.  
“Wreck me, dad. I want you to fuck me like I'm your whore. Like you always thought of coming to my pussy since mommy got old.”  
John froze at those words and looked at her like he had never seen his daughter before that night. He had no idea she could harbour such fantasy and for a moment he had no idea how to react.  
Wendy fell silent watching him closely, before glancing at her husband.  
“Was it too much?” She whispered to Manu.

Manu tried not to laugh at seeing his father in law’s face and he was about to answer when John suddenly slammed in her with force and Wendy cried out for a moment before having to hold on to Manu’s thighs.  
“You shouldn’t talk like that to your father, baby.” John scolded her shaking his head and Wendy looked absolutely puzzled until his next deep thrust.  
“What?” Wendy complained in between the thrusts, because even if he was fucking her with force she suddenly felt like she was the inappropriate one.  
“You heard me.” The man grumbled slamming completely inside of her. “You shouldn’t talk like that to your father.”  
Wendy snorted loudly. “Well, a father shouldn’t fuck his daughter, so cut me some slack!”  
Manu opened his eyes wide at that remark, fearing that that was too much and his father in law would just get up and leave.  
Instead John snorted again. “Oh my god, you’re still a baby.” The man shook his head thinking about the million times she had talked back when she was just a kid and probably didn’t even know what she was saying.  
Manu decided it was up to him to fix the situation. He grabbed the fabric they wanted to use as a blindfold and instead used it to gag her up. He knew it wouldn’t do much for her mood but at least she would stop talking back and maybe they could have keep up with the scene they had planned for quite some time at that point.  
As predicted she glared at him but she didn’t even try to remove the fabric, rolling her eyes when her father panted that he should have probably have done that something like fifteen years before.

They went back at having sex after that, at Manu’s relief, and he started jerking off himself while watching his wife’s father really fuck her like she was merely a whore. Manu raised from the bed to get at their side and have a better view.  
Soon Wendy seemed to forget their bickering and started pushing herself on his shaft with moans so loud that not even the gag was able to block.  
John started to pull out with a sigh but Wendy tried to follow him, saying something that went completely muffled by the fabric.  
Manu smiled softly and removed the gag, earning a smile from her that he quickly bow down to kiss.  
“You were saying, love?” Manu murmured caressing her face.  
“I don’t want daddy to pull out.”  
John sighed and kissed one of her shoulders. “I have to, baby, daddy is not wearing a condom…”  
Wendy tried to give him a pleading look over her shoulder.  
“Please, daddy, I really want you to fill me…” She licked her lips. “Please, cum inside…”  
John sighed, so excited at just the thought of filling her. “Are you on the pill, baby?”  
“No.” She pouted, still pushing herself on his dick.  
Manu tried not to smile at that. “We’re trying to have kids.” He told his father in law.  
John almost stopped breathing and tried to get out of her. “I can’t-”  
“Please, daddy, I want you to fill me.” She begged, moving backwards on him.  
“I can’t give you a baby, Wendy…” He moaned, stopping only when he was already sitting back on his heels.  
Wendy leaned back and before he could stop her she started moving up and down his shaft. “Please, daddy, I want your baby…”  
“Fuck, baby, I can’t- you can’t- daddy-” He stuttered but before he realized what he was doing he was guiding her on his dick, closer to coming than he was before. “Daddy can’t give you a baby, love…” He moaned glancing at Manu as if looking for help although he could feel his whole body scream to impregnate her.  
Manu licked his lips and nodded, jerking off faster at the sight in front of him. “Fill her up for me, John.”  
“Please, daddy, make me a mommy!” Wendy almost screamed, contracting her pussy around his shaft as she was getting closer to her own pleasure.  
Before he realized it John was coming inside her with a shout, filling her up with his load as she had asked him, wave after wave, making her moan.  
Manu groaned aloud and moved closer to them still masturbating himself. Wendy sighed and leaned in without even trying to get away from her father’s shaft. She opened up her mouth and looked at her husband straight in the eyes while wrapping her lips around his glans to suck him off and give him an orgasm too.  
“Good girl, good baby…” Manu moaned caressing her face while John was still trying to get back some control. “My beautiful princess…” Manu called her while stroking himself slowly till he finally came in her mouth with a loud groan.  
“What have I done.” John murmured, more to himself than anything else, still shocked at how much the thought of impregnating his daughter had turned him on. “I can’t believe I really came into your unprotected pussy…”  
Wendy let go of his husband's penis with one last lick and rolled her eyes. “I’m on the pill, dad.” She reassured him patting one of his thighs before getting up from his penis to sit down on the bed, waiting for her husband to hug and kiss her.  
“What.”  
“She’s on the pill.” Manu confirmed too with a smile almost enveloping her tiny frame in his arms and placing kisses on her head and face.  
John drew a long breath at that, so relieved he could cry. “You scared me…”  
“I just get off on telling that.” She laughed a bit, leaning in to give him a kiss on his cheek. “Sorry.”  
“You’re a bad girl, you know that?” John huffed, even if he found he couldn’t really find a way to get mad at them, not after what they had just done together. “But I love it.”

They shared some cuddles, cooling down, until Manu was finally satisfied with kissing her so he lay her down on the bed and moved between her legs to finally push his own dick into his wife's pussy. He moaned loudly at the feeling of the other man’s cum coating his dick.  
“Oh fuck, oh John, you did really wreck her pussy open… She’s so sloppy with your cum now…” He moaned excitedly, caressing her legs.  
John sighed and raised from the bed to move and get near Wendy's head, slowly jerking off.  
“She was just too good to resist…” John smiled while petting her hair with his free hand before pressing his dick against her lips.  
Wendy opened her mouth for him while staring straight in her husband's eyes.  
Manu slowed down to better watch the show in front of him and to let her adjust. Then he started to move inside Wendy with force, pounding her pussy and making her moan in pleasure, her cries muffled only by her father’s dick in her mouth.  
Manu made Wendy spread her legs more and held on to them while moving in a frenzy, staring at her mouth and the dick that was fucking her throat like she was merely a whore to them.  
“Just like that, princess…” John moaned loudly, his hands moving to her white shirt to unbutton it and bare her breasts. “Such a nice body…” He murmured with desire covering her breasts with his hands. He started gently squeezing them, caressing and gently pinching her nipples.  
Wendy moaned around his dick and Manu could feel her getting wetter by the second. He felt suddenly close to coming again just by the grip of her pussy on his dick and the sight of his father in law playing with Wendy’s nipples. He had dreamed for so long to see his wife being touched and fucked like that by another man that suddenly it was too much to hold back his orgasm. He shouted in pleasure and shoot his sperm deep inside her with one last thrust.  
Wendy moaned and moved her legs around his hips to keep him inside her and not let his cum get wasted.  
Seeing that John gave her a moment before thrusting inside her throat again, even if it wasn’t long till he was ready to cum too.  
“I’m almost there, baby… do you want me to cum in your mouth or your face?” He sighed slowly pulling out.  
Wendy whined a bit and John took it all off her mouth so she could speak.  
“In my pussy, daddy, please…” She almost begged him.  
Manu sighed and nodded, caressing her legs. “Yes.”  
She let Manu go just to let her father take her husband’s place inside of her with a moan. Manu lay down on the bed beside Wendy and took her in his arms, kissing her while John started fucking her. Manu moved a hand down on her body to gently rub her clitoris and smiled against her lips at her moans and the way she almost trembled against his chest.  
John tensed with a groan, coming inside his daughter for the second time that night, but he kept his dick inside her, slowly going back and forth to enjoy the way her pussy kept tightening around him while Manu brought her to the climax.

They shared some time together after all the sex, relaxing and reassuring each other that what had happened was fine, sharing some kisses, but in the end John got up to go back to his bedroom and Wendy petted Manu’s hair with a smile.  
“I know that you were just waiting to be alone with me again to do that.”  
Manu kissed her on the lips. “Is it wrong that I want that kind of alone time with my wife?”  
“Not at all, love, go ahead…” She sighed with a smile, watching him move to get between her legs, and moaned softly at the feeling of his tongue on her pussy.  
Manu went almost crazy at the chance to really clean her up of his and someone else’s sperm and he licked like his life depended on how good of a job he was doing.  
Wendy nipped her lip to muffle her moans and held on to the pillow, trying not to move her hips towards him despite the temptation.  
Manu moaned softly against her pussy, excited, enjoying like crazy the taste on his tongue and the knowledge of how dirty it was. He went on even after she had no trace of sperm in her anymore, bended on giving her another orgasm.  
“Manu…” She called his name softly, her fingers tangled in his hair. “Love…” She moaned without breath when the next orgasm hit her, leaving her trembling and coming on his face.  
Manu took his sweet time cleaning his wife up again before moving back at her side.  
Wendy sighed softly, her eyes closed, and sought refuge in his arms.  
The man held her tightly and kissed her, losing himself in her caresses and kisses.  
“It was amazing…”  
“It’s always amazing with you.” She smiled before going back to kiss him.


End file.
